Teeth
by sweetnemesis91
Summary: London 1888 and Jack the Ripper is still on the loose. Things aren't quite what they seem here..."Show me your teeth." AKUROKU


**A/N:** So this, my dear readers, is a super belated halloween fic that I might-as-well-pass-off-as-a-christmas-gift-from-me-to-you. I hope it's enough :) I apologise now for any spelling or grammer mistakes, I had to beta this myself :3

**Inspired by Lady Gaga's 'Teeth' (I advise you listen to this!), Kuroshitsuji (I STRONGLY advise you watch this!), Van Helsing, Dracula and a few others I can't quite recall now.** Yes, if you hadn't guessed by now, this be a vampire fic ;)

DiZclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

_**London, November 1888**_

Perched precariously on the shingled roof, one boot clad foot propped up, the other hanging off the edge, I allow my eyes to make a quick sweep of thepeoplenavigating the dark alleys through the thick London smog. Their steps are quick as they hurry to beat the settling of the dusk and make it back to the solace of their homes unscathed. For rumours of a most terrifying man, who roams the streets of White Chapel, have been circulating the population as of late and consequently made the populace of London quite wary of being caught out in the dark.

This man, they say, has made quite a name for himself. _The Ripper _they call him, for reasons quite obvious. The townspeople were right in wanting to avoid this killer whom stalks the streets at night; he's quite unmerciful.

I'd been there, watching unnoticed from the gables, when Scotland Yard discovered each of the prostitute's bodies in turn. With an air of indifference, I'd watched as the coroner's came and went and would have remained indifferent were it not for five of the victims; Tifa Nichols, Naminé Chapman, Yuffie Stride, Kairi Eddowes and Larxene Kelly. My own _sister's_; brutally beaten and slashed to death, mutilated shortly after and, well, the police _still _haven't found some of the missing organs...

At the time I'd felt a sharp pull in my chest where one's heart resides, but that was easily blamed on indigestion (I have _terribly_ messy feeding habits). Honestly, I didn't care for them nor really miss their sudden departure. It was just _interesting._

You see our kind aren't so easily incapacitated, so it is somewhat obvious that the killer knew just _what _they were dealing with when they happened across these common 'whores' (Were it not for their current state of being, my sister's would have surely _loathed _being referred to as such). And he'd even taken some precautions and removed the canine teeth from their cold, dead mouths, a thoughtful detail which amuses me to no end. I'd have to thank him personally for his efforts at keeping our existence a mere urban legend.

Yes, no one would ever suspect that a select few of Jack the Ripper's chosen victims weren't, in fact, _human._

Smiling fondly, I'm brought out of my ponderings by a woman's scream echoing directly below my vantage point. Edging backwards cautiously, I tuck my legs in and kneel forward, supporting my weight on the rain gutter to get a good look at the new disturbance.

Eyes acquainted with the darkness and ears tuned to the surroundings, I watch as lantern lights appear in the distance accompanied by footfalls running through the cobbled streets and making their way to the woman who'd no doubt stumbled across _Jack's_ latest victim.

I move to stand up and smirk. "Oh if only they knew who they are _really _dealing with." I speculate out loud, all of a sudden becoming quite aware of the quick movements navigating the surrounding fog and drawing closer to me "Or rather, _what._"

"Really Axel? You give me far too much credit."

Turning to face the approaching figure moving swiftly through the mist, barely making a sound as heeled shoes walk delicately over the tiled roofs, I roll my eyes mockingly.

"Must you always be so modest, '_Jack'_?"

Searching the settling darkness and surrounding mist, the self proclaimed '_Ripper_' quickly emerges through the fog. He barely reaches my shoulders height wise and his body is swamped by a large overcoat reaching just past his knees. I'm _also _becoming painfully aware of the mouth watering aroma trailing behind him as my eyes fix themselves on the fresh blood spatter marking his coat and the sleeves almost drenched to the elbows with the delicious substance. I can't even remember the last time I fed...

Stilling to a stop, he doesn't answer but rather just tips his slightly battered hat, which I know conceals unruly blond hair.

Shaking my head with a strained sigh, I step forward, slowly circling around the petite man. "Really, I must commend you on your work, _Jack._" I drawl, clapping my hands together. "Why just last week, Larxene's face had been completely mutilated beyond recognition, internal organs torn out and strewn everywhere. You even took her heart. You seemed to have a jolly good time, slaying my sister. If I wasn't so _heartless, _I should think I'd be offended."

The shorter man, whose face is partially masked by the high collared overcoat, laughs with mirth. He doesn't look at all fazed nor bothered by my prowling. "What can I say? I guess I got carried away." He speaks smoothly and fluidly, a glint of brilliant blue visible as he tilts his head to look at me, amusement evident in his eyes. "But yes. I didn't come away empty handed." Plunging a bloodied gloved hand into a deep pocket, he slowly produces a small organ the size of a fist, shrivelled up and unused for many centuries, sitting nicely in the palm of his hand.

I stop my movement. Resting my weight on one foot, I lean to the side, crimson red hair falling over my shoulder. "A souvenir? For me? Oh you shouldn't have." I make no move to retrieve the object and we just stand there, watching the other's presence with guarded eyes.

Breaking eye contact slyly, he smiles. "I had a feeling you wouldn't accept it as such. What would someone like you need a heart for anyway?"

My guard dropping a little, I chuckle. "I could ask the same of you."

With peaked interest, I watch as he slowly tosses the muscle up into the air like a rag doll and catches it. He repeats this motion as he carries on talking. "Well, as soon as I'm done here, I could return to my homeland and present this to my beloved father. I'm sure he'd appreciate it mounted to his wall." His eyes flash dangerously as he puts the organ back in his pocket and steps a little closer, maintaining perfect eye contact. "But first, I believe we have some unsettled business."

Standing my ground, I look down at him. "If I didn't know better, I'd say all these killings and this new guise you've donned was just a trap to lure me out." Pressing a bare hand to my chest, I feign shock. "And here I was supposing that maybe you just stopped by for chit chat."

"No such luck Axel." He replies, stepping closer again. "For your crimes I'm here to bring you back to Transylvania, dead or alive, although preferably the latter, where you will be staked through the heart, decapitated, incinerated and well...you know the rest, _Vampire._" He finishes with a leer.

I snort "All that for the slaughter of your goats and sheep?" Folding my arms over my chest I shake my head flippantly.

Eyes still trained to mine, the Hunter quirks his eyebrow. "Oh so the countless villagers slain; bite marks littering their necks. That wasn't you then?"

"I don't remember anything of that sort." I respond mockingly, tapping my chin in thought.

I'm rewarded with a roll of blue eyes and a chuckle. "You never do. But regardless of what you think, I'm bringing you back home, innocent or not."

I click my tongue, _Typical Vampire Hunters_. "And if I resist?" I bite back threateningly with smouldering eyes.

Smirking playfully, he sinks into an offensive stance. "I'll take you by force, Bloodsucker."

Reciprocating the gesture, I lax my posture and roll my sleeves up. "Remember I _am _faster than you child. Or have you forgotten how long you've been trying to hunt me down?" I marvel at the way the small blond falters for a split second. But it's instantly covered up with a determined stare. "Normally I'd admire such persistence, were it not for the fact that you want to plunge a stake through me."

Smirking again, the young man pulls his over coat aside for a brief second to idly rest his hand on a long, slim piece of wood, spiked one end, which is innocently strapped to his thigh. "Are you talking about this?" He simpers teasingly, drumming his fingers on the splintered surface.

Glaring at the weapon that has brought down many of my kind before, and probably the very same weapon that killed my sisters, on instinct I curl my upper lip and hiss, baring my elongated, sharpened canines.

Unfazed, the blond just stares up at me with a grin, slowly bringing his hand to hang loosely by his side again and covering the offending object with the material of his coat. "How about I be a good sport and give you a head start?"

Still staring him down, I contort my mouth into a toothy grin and narrow emerald eyes. "You see, this is where you go wrong, _every single time._" Slowly my voice and body fades out just as he blinks and I reappear effortlessly behind him, moulding my body to his back as I lean down to an attentive ear and whisper huskily, "You can't ever hope to catch me, _Roxas_."

It feels as though time has slowed as Roxas' too blue eyes widen and then fall into a glare as he twists around to face me. But in the time it takes for him to spin around, I've already made my escape. Slipping out of his grasp _yet _again, I run at a breakneck speed, my feet barely touching the tiles as I _throw _myself across the long stretch of rooftops.

I can't let Roxas catch me, no matter how much I adore our game of cat and mouse. I just don't fancy succumbing to the same fate as my sisters. I value my undead life too much.

Besides (and I'm very reluctant to admit it), I've grown somewhat accustomed to this young male. I've come to accept that this chase between us is fast becoming a regular occurrence and if it was to suddenly cease...I wouldn't really know what to do with myself. I've come to rely on these instances a little too much for my liking. When I'm not preoccupied with running for my life from Roxas, every other waking moment is spent in solitude, waiting for _Roxas_ to strike again. I rely far too much on this young man.

Anyway, my escape was going rather favourably until the many rows of houses run out and I'm presented with a huge gap. Normally _that _isn't a problem, I can clear a gap that big with some well placed strides, but completely focused on the exhilarating feeling and the adrenaline pulsing around my dead, cold veins, I hadn't heard Roxas running behind me and his presence is only made apparent when I leap into the air. Shattering the silence of the cold air, I hear a shot fired and twisting around in panic I'm thrown off guard as he fires a long length of rope from a crossbow. Not having time to even comprehend where he hid the crossbow, I watch helplessly as the arrow the rope is tied to, pierces my calf and a wounded growl tears its way from my throat in protest as the sharp point embeds itself in my flesh. My leg burns horrifically and as I throw back my head and screech the pain just gets worse. The hunter then braces himself on the edge of the roof and _pulls _and as my wounded leg gets jerked backwards violently, the pain spreading, I snarl viciously and scramble to fight off his advances or at least pull enough weight to throw him off the roof too.

But Roxas eventually prevails and I'm brought down with a sharp tug. Seeing as I _was _mid-air at the time, it bloody hurts crashing back down into the tiles in a crumbled heap and my face takes most of the impact.

Flinching tiredly, I hurry to get back on my feet, but to my chagrin, the arrow renders me painfully immobile. With quick hands, I reach for the offending object impaled in my burning skin and as soon as my fingers touch the cool wood, sharp pain flares up from my fingertips and I recoil with a hiss. The young man chuckles dryly at my reaction and I bare my teeth warningly as he approaches my fallen frame.

"What's wrong Axel?" He chides, smirking.

"You're diabolical." I grunt weakly, the stinging sensation slowly running its course up my arm and I haven't forgotten the arrow _still _in my leg. "You coated that thing in _Holy Water?_" The words taste horrible on my tongue and I can't help but blanch, all the while keeping my gaze trained to his face.

Nodding with a satisfied smirk, Roxas stops before me, black boots directly in my line of vision. "Maybe if you hadn't fled so quickly, you wouldn't be in such excruciating pain." Using his foot, he rolls me over, leaving me on my back.

Excruciating pain? _I think he's letting his little victory get to his head-_

Dropping to his knees, Roxas quickly straddles my lean frame. The Holy Water slowly paralyzing the limbs it had touched, I'm rendered immobile under his critical stare and I watch with horror as he pulls out a vial of what I guess is the aforementioned Holy Water and he slips his index and middle finger into the bottle.

"You know, if you wanted to woo me, I'm inclined to believe that maybe you're going the wrong way about it." I grit out, flailing under him as digs his thighs into my sides. Laughing at my attempts to try and move away from the deadly liquid, Roxas leans in closer, pulling his fingers from the jar, and poising them directly over my head.

Struggling to keep his fingers within my sight, I'm suddenly presented with a crippling sensation as he presses his wet fingers to my forehead, slowly drawing a trail all the way down to my lower abdomen and then easing the pressure before moving back up to my shoulders and marking along the width of my chest. Effectively he draws a cross (of _all _things) over my chest and I'm reduced to a writhing mess under him, face scrunched up, teeth bared and hissing. What I would give to be allowed the movement back in my hands. Right now, there's nothing I'd like more then to claw out those pretty features on his smug face.

Screeching in agony, my eyes narrow to tiny slits and I can feel the trails the water leaves behind, _blazing _over my skin at an excruciatingly slow pace. And the accompanying heat is so intense that I can almost feel my skin blistering and peeling away through my thin clothes. Arching my back, I drag sharp nails over the tiles and let out a low, strangled groan as I try to alleviate the pain and throw the smaller male off me.

Seemingly finding amusement in my anguish, Roxas smiles sardonically at me and, as he hides the small vial back in his pockets, he leans closer and roughly grabs my face in a vice like grip. Even through this whole ordeal, I'm still hyper sensitive to the _bloodied,_ gloved hand clutching my face and out of force of habit I can't help but wet my lips with a starved groan as the occasional spasm still rocks over my distressed body.

Squeezing my cold cheeks, an arrogant look dominating his face, Roxas grins. "Oh my, well it looks like I finally caught the elusive Vampire." He rolls his cerulean eyes before pausing to stare at me thoughtfully. "Really, I wonder if you were worth_ this_ much trouble-"

As his voice drones on I have great difficulty keeping my gaze on the young man sat atop me and my vision starts to blur and fade in and out erratically. Blaming it on the Holy Water making me delirious (or slowly killing me, one can _never _be too sure)I blink, but cannot focus my eyes and in an almost surreal moment, I can feel myself slowly slip away; All the while Roxas' mocking laughter lulling me into the darkness...

...

...

~O~

Much to my surprise, death isn't nearly as frightening as I'd been led to believe. There's no fire or brimstone, nor anyone claiming my tainted and sinful soul and banishing me to the farthest reaches of Hell. None of my sisters are present here either, which I'm glad for. I would have been most displeased if I was fated to spending the rest of eternity with their nagging.

No, on the contrary, there's nothing. Just vast, _dark,_ nothingness.

How boring.

Letting out a low sigh, I try to start walking, _anything _to alleviate the boredom soaking through me and threatening to drive me to insanity. But it only gets me so far before my limbs start to grow heavy and my movement becomes sluggish and oh so tired (a feeling I am _not _used to) due to the..._heat?_

How I failed to notice the constant warm radiating around me is a mystery but at least it's somewhat comforting. It almost _feels _like I'm standing near a fireplace.

My mind has even supplied the accompanying _cracks _and _pops _I can hear bursting occasionally. It's all very relaxing...

...And all too real.

Eyelids twitching, I slowly find enough strength to open bleary eyes and well, I think being dead _may _have been a nicer alternative.

When I eventually come around, I immediately notice the sudden change in location. My body is relieved that it's not being constantly assaulted by the chilly November air anymore and the rooftop scenery I'd been prowling around in has been replaced by a small, modest bedroom. There are no windows and the only source of light is coming from the fireplace in the corner that had woke me up and the small oil lamp sitting innocently on the table standing across from me. Just next to the table is a cosy looking bed just big enough for two people and I note the large overcoat slung across the faded sheets. If I took a little longer to assess my surroundings I would have seen a small chest of drawers and a desk, but my attention is diverted by the armchair I can just see out the corner of my eye, and more interestingly, its occupant.

Turning to face the inhabitant of this bedroom I've found myself in, I stare perplexingly at the Hunter, who's slung his feet over the arm rest and stares straight back at me, amusement evident in his eyes. In his hands he's holding a knife and twirling it around his fingers dexterously.

"You're awake." It's more of a statement then a question and I just nod deftly at him, my mind slowly piecing together the situation. "I would have been disappointed if it only took a little Holy Water to kill you off. But this is perfect. I wonder what else you could survive?" He ponders thoughtfully, cocking his head to the side with a smirk.

Oh yes. The Holy Water. I can't feel the pain anymore, so I must have healed when I was out cold.

"You sure talk a lot." Body still weary, I strain to keep my head up. "Why have you kept me alive?" I ask tiredly. I know when my game is up and I'm pinned in a corner. Quite literally too. He's tied me to an increasingly uncomfortable chair. Hands held firmly behind my back, ropes digging into my wrists, and my feet tied to a chair leg each, I'm terribly restricted and also very aware of a slight breeze prickling across the hairs on my chest. Looking down I'm only mildly surprised to see Roxas had also partially undressed me too. My waist coat has been removed, my dress shirt loosened, unbuttoned and pooling to my sides and he's even undone the clasps and zipper on my trousers.

My strength wasted on our brief encounter, I can't find it in me to struggle in my binds and the small blond just smiles. Having relocated to some place warmer, Roxas just wears a simple shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a few buttons undone, breeches and knee high buttoned boots. The hat's also gone and his unruly blond hair has been pulled into a short pony tail resting on the nape of his neck. "Well you're no fun if you're dead. Aren't you thankful of my generosity?" He asks, meeting my exhausted eyes with a quirked eyebrow.

I can just manage a weak chortle. "You're not the generous type. I'm more wary of an ulterior motive if anything."

"Why would you think that?" He asks, smiling innocently as he bats his eyelashes.

"I'm tied to a chair, half naked. I have reason to believe this is for your own personal enjoyment Roxas." Clicking my tongue disapprovingly, I wait for a response.

Grinning, Roxas tilts his head to the side. "For someone so fast, you're terribly slow."

I shake my head with a small smile. "I knew it. So the threats about punishment...it was all a ruse right? Why have you been chasing me all this time then?" I ask, watching closely as he gracefully walks towards me, nodding his head and stopping just short of my knees. "What _do_ you want?"

Eyes flashing dangerously, he moves to straddle my knees and drops close to my ear, skilful hands running up the contours of my chest. "You."

I snort, my strength slowly finding itself again as persistent hands move to my sides and graze the sensitive skin. "You _have _me."

The blond nestled in my lap leans out far enough to meet my eyes. "In my possession, yes..." He trails off.

"Care to expand?" I prompt, becoming increasingly aware that his touches don't seem to be ceasing anytime soon.

As he draws closer, I can only raise an eyebrow when he begins placing spontaneous kisses to the corner of my mouth, still leaving room for me to speak. "I want to possess you physically." He murmurs between each kiss.

Now _that _is interesting. "Why would you desire something like that?" I ask, his lips still pressing against my skin, trying to elect a response.

Not at all losing his confident demeanour as he pulls away, Roxas just smirks and his hands come to rest on my shoulders, slowly pushing my open shirt off. "You've caught my attention. Really, I've grown quite _fond_ of you Axel." Leaning down again, he kisses my shoulders with an almost worshipping adoration.

I chuckle, still somewhat bemused by this behaviour. "This isn't like you at all, Roxas."

"You don't know me very well then." He bites back, pressing closer to my body to get better leverage. "Care to become better _acquainted_ with me?" His question has underlining suggestive tones and hasn't failed to capture my attention.

I shake my head with a laugh. "Clearly, I haven't woken up yet. The Roxas I know wouldn't be associating himself with the likes of me, especially so _willingly_-"

I'm distracted as he grounds down into my lap, as if trying to prove this isn't all just a fabrication of my imagination, and as my guard drops to let out an unabashed moan, the Hunter connects a hand to my face with a sharp slap.

The sting reverberates over my skin and I can't help but smile lecherously. "So I _am _awake." I would never readily admit that I'm a masochist, but I find myself not really worrying terribly if ever Roxas was to find out. If anything, the prospect's of what's to come rather _excite _me.

Almost apologetically, Roxas leans in again and slowly drags his tongue over the angry red welt on my cheek with an affirm hum.

I chuckle at the sensation. "Although child I think you're most unwell. Are you unaware of our social standing? What would father dearest think?"

Pausing again, he leaves just enough room to speak. "My father would be turning in his grave, quite literally."

I stare at him. "Your father has passed away?"

He nods against my shoulder.

"You don't seem particularly mournful."

I'm only answered with a shrug and an unemotional: "I haven't lost anyone I love so I don't mourn."

I let out a hearty laugh as he moves his ministrations to the juncture of my neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses as he makes his way to my jaw. "I don't think I need to become better acquainted with you. You sound just as heartless as me." The vibrations I feel as he giggles against my skin is horrendously pleasant and I lean into his touch.

"You and I, we are so very alike Axel. So _this _would only make sense." He mumbles against my flushed skin, parting his mouth to let his tongue drag across me again.

I shiver at the warmth slowly making its way up to my ear. "My, what _is _the world coming to? A Vampire Hunter seducing a Vampire? Unheard of." I reply mockingly, trying to keep my eyes trained on the boy on my lap, who's becoming more appealing with each passing minute.

"You haven't complained yet." With a wink and a smirk, he shuffles even closer and presses his hot body to mine, hands slowly digging into my shoulders as he leaves his spot just under my ear, in favour of moving to my parted lips.

I let him initiate our first kiss.

Unresponsive at first, it only takes a little while before he pries open my mouth and caresses my sharp canines teasingly with his tongue, moaning as he shifts and rubs up against me.

The resolve I had gathered when he slapped me disappears as soon as he rubs up against me and burning desire for this young male is left in its wake. Fuelled by lust, I quickly snap out of my stupor and become an eager participant in the kiss.

It seems almost a crime that I never noticed Roxas to be such a sensual creature and an even bigger crime that I never explored this side of him before. While our chases and brief encounters were thrilling, this_ intimacy _is far more enjoyable.

The kiss turns messy and urgent quickly and in a clash of teeth, tongue and lips, I realise that Roxas may not know what he's just unleashed.

I pull away somewhat reluctantly. "Are you not worried?" I ask, finally beginning to test my restraints by pulling at the ropes preventing me from laying my hands on him. What I would give to be able to run my hands down his soft curves and that wonderful neck..."I tend to _bite _when I get over excited." I purr, revelling in the soft gasp that escapes from his sinful lips.

"I _want _you to bite me." He insists, drawing a hand up to rest on his neck, teasingly brushing his fingers over where his jugular lies. "I want everything you have."

My mouth goes dry with his request and I desperately try to sit still as I wet my lips, eyes narrowed on that succulent neck. "You _want_ me to?" An invitation is something I _never _get and would be crazy to refuse.

He looks at me with a bored expression. "Why do you think I killed your sisters? I wanted to command your attention. I wanted to release a fury that would completely _ruin _me. But then your reaction was highly undesired."

I smirk and try to stifle a snigger. "Sorry it was not to your liking."

"You can make it up to me now." He drawls huskily, leaning close one again and capturing my lips in a quick kiss. "You have no idea how much I want you." He whispers, breaking away just enough to speak but without losing contact.

"I'm beginning to get an idea actually." I simper, moving forward to reclaim his lips. "And I must say the feeling is growing steadily mutual."

Moving just out of my reach again, Roxas smiles and rests his hands on my bare shoulders. "I'm glad we're on the same page. If I had to endure another chase with you, I'd have been quite unforgiving."

I chuckle in good humour and sit back expectantly, observing what he will do next. When he doesn't make any new moves, I smirk.

"Nervous?" I tease, jostling my knee under him to grab his attention that seems to have wandered in thought.

The blond snaps his eyes back to mine and glares. "No. Just thinking."

"How about you stop thinking and untie me? I think my hands are dead." I demonstrate my point by pulling at the ropes.

Rolling his eyes at my poor pun, Roxas pulls away from me, for what I hope is the _last _time, and stands up to retrieve the knife he had been holding earlier. Moving back towards me again, he frees my feet and hands, before quickly pressing me back into my seat with a firm push as I try to stand. "Not yet." He murmurs with a coy smile, moving the knife between his hands again. Finally settling it in one hand, he rests the blade on the palm of his other hand.

"Are you _trying _to tease me?" I ask with a sultry stare as, in one swift movement, he wraps his palm around the blade and blood starts to seep between the crevices of his tanned fingers. Enraptured, I fall silent as Roxas visibly winces as he cuts himself deeper and I can't help but wet my dry lips.

The sight is so erotic to me that I find myself subconsciously standing and moving towards him, reaching out to wrap my own larger hand around his injured one and forcing him to relinquish his grip on the knife. The young blond stills under my grip as the knife clatters to the floor and I slowly bring his bloodied hand to my mouth.

"You've made quite a mess here Roxas." I purr, running my thumb deliberately over the gaping wound and digging my nail into the sensitive flesh. Crying out a little, I can feel Roxas' body slumping against mine and I effortlessly support him under his elbow as I keep his hand held to my mouth.

Gazing expectantly at me with dilated eyes, I make sure to maintain eye contact as I let my tongue dip from my lips and sample the blood oozing from his wound. And as my tongue sweeps over the red substance, my nose and mouth are assaulted by the rich, seductive flavour and smell and on instinct I let out a guttural groan and try to savour this feeling like the starving man I am.

Tightening my grip on him, I make sure to keep my tongue pressed to his skin as I slowly make sweeping strokes, almost lapping at the blood like a feline. And I really am forcing myself to take it as agonizingly slow as I can. I don't want to get carried away and subsequently finish before I even start. I can't have the young blond suffer from too much blood loss either. That would successfully ruin the mood.

Feeling Roxas' knees buckle and his moans amplifying slightly with a particularly _long _lick, I none too gracefully drop to my knees and pull Roxas down with me. Detaching myself from his hand quite reluctantly, I move so that he's comfortably resting with his back to me, reclining on my knees as I lean over and rest my face next to his, blowing slightly in his ear and earning a breathless and satisfying '_please'._

Not wanting to indulge in anymore wasted time, I quickly gather up his hand within my own again, and bring it up to his shoulder. Instead of opening his palm to tend to the wound, I link our blood soaked fingers together and slowly move them towards my parted lips, feeling Roxas' breath hitch as his fingers slip into my mouth.

Feeling his shudders against my chest does nothing but provide encouragement and I slowly apply warm suction to fingers, using my other now free hand to slowly caress his side and rest on his hip bone. Thumbs tracing circles on the warm skin, I hum happily.

Finishing one finger, I trail my tongue to the next finger, the metallic taste serving well to replenish my energy.

"Mmm, that feels so good." Roxas moans, his eyes fluttering closed and his head falling backwards to slowly rest on my shoulder. Humming in agreement I keep cleaning the blood from the fingers until it's spotless. I then move back to the wound and gently using my teeth, I encourage more blood to flow and slowly start to drink. My eyes slip shut and I allow my senses to take over as I feast greedily on Roxas' blood. With my lips pressed firmly to his wound I can feel his pulse quickening and the blood moving beneath his skin and all too soon I find my mouth wandering and landing on his clean wrist. His pulse strongest here, I graze the skin with my teeth carefully and look up to the younger male with a questioning look.

He merely gives me a dazed nod. "It's fine, bite me." He sounds delirious and I smirk at the pleasure he is no doubt on the receiving end of as I slowly open my mouth and get a firm grip of his flesh between my teeth before sinking in.

As soon as my razor sharp canines pierce his skin I'm met with a blood curdling scream as Roxas flexes his hand erratically underneath my grip and grabs a fist full of my hair with his other hand. The gesture does nothing to weaken my determination though, as I grit my teeth and sink in further, trying to drain as quickly as possible, ignoring the unsettling cries from my willing victim. Instead I focus on the blood rushing into my mouth and I try not to make a mess.

Eventually his cries dwindle down until all that remains are soft whimpers and mewling. No doubt the blood loss has numbed the pain. He's even eased up on my hair and taken to running his fingers through my crimson locks comfortingly and encouraging me to keep going.

I really don't think I've ever tasted anything so good. And the sight isn't so bad either. The Hunter has been reduced to a writhing mess and I can't help but wonder what he'd look like in the throes of passion. If anything, I look forward to _that_ sight more than the taste of him.

Considering that blood is a human necessity for living, I have to reluctantly pull away after a while or I won't leave enough for myself in _other _places. I can imagine the blood tastes sweeter in his neck and I wouldn't mind trying to feed from a more intimate place either. I can only imagine the pumping veins in those quivering thighs...

As soon as I've retracted my teeth, I can feel Roxas shudder in my arms and he has difficulty standing up with me.

"I've exhausted you already?" I sigh with a roll of my eyes, bending down to scoop him up in my strong arms. Too weak to protest, the younger male just glares at me, although it isn't quite effective, not when his adorable facial features have flushed and he's still panting in my arms.

Chuckling at his weakened state, I carry him to the small bed and drop him gently onto the covers. As soon as he hits the soft material, he lowers his brilliant blue eyes into an alluring gaze and shuffles backwards, his back hitting the wooden head board. The _come hither _look he proceeds to give me, encouraging me to join him, brings me to my knees on the bed and shrugging off the shirt which had been hanging loosely from my arms.

"You're very forward _Roxas._" I purr, kicking off my heeled shoes.

Without a word, he beckons me closer with a finger and without any resistance, I allow myself to be captivated by smouldering eyes and silent promises for ecstasy. He opens his legs invitingly and I slide in like a puzzle piece, caging over him as he wraps an arm around my neck and trails his other hand down my side. Supporting myself with one hand on the headboard, I lean closer and capture those lips smirking daringly at me.

With slow and deliberate movements, I use my other hand to cup his chin and using my thumb, I encourage him to open his mouth and as soon as he complies, I slip my tongue through my sharp teeth and caress the warm cavern of his mouth. With a light sigh, Roxas pushes his tongue forward too and we partake in a heated battle for dominance as I slowly slide my hand down to rest idly on his neck. Instantly his pulse picks up again and the rhythmic beating draws me from the boy with a satisfied smile.

"Beautiful." I whisper, huskily, moving my lips to seal over his pulse point.

Just as I part my lips wider to let my fangs out, Roxas protests. "Not yet. _After_." He urges, pulling me up to press a kiss to the bridge of my nose in an almost loving display.

I'm surprised that I'm not really _that _disgruntled by his decision and as I sit up and tilt my head to the side, I give him a questioning stare.

A lazy smile crosses his face as he sits up too and pushes me backwards, sprawling out on the bed as he sits on my lower stomach. "I want to make you feel good too." Dropping down, he murmurs teasingly against my lips, his hands running briefly up and down my sides and sliding his thighs up against mine.

"I _was _feeling good."

He sits up quickly just as I reach out for him. "This will be a different type of good." Roxas replies quickly, moving deft fingers to rest on his opened collar before making a slow show of undoing each of the buttons. As he pops the last one, his shirt falls open and with quick work he too shrugs the garment off and drops it off the side of the bed. Sliding a little foreword, he comes to rest his hands on the expanse of my chest and flexes his body above me with a feral grin.

Really, for a human he isn't that bad. His body is svelte and lithe from the no doubt rigorous training him and his clan of Vampire Hunters partake in, but he's young enough to still have the soft curves that haven't been entirely lost to adulthood yet. To my surprise there are no scars littering his body either, nor any blemishes or moles. He is the very definition of perfection.

As he takes in my body too, I move to rest on my elbows and lean forward to rest my head on his chest. "Your shorts need to go." I murmur, teasingly resting a hand on the small of his back and letting my lips brush against a pert nipple. I'm met with a chuckle as he wraps his arms around my neck and rests his head on top of mine.

"Take them off then." He simpers, blowing into my ear, the shiver working its way down my back.

Not needing to be told twice, I regretfully push him away so that I can sit up on my knees. Smiling, he sits back and teasingly lifts a boot clad foot to rest on my shoulder with a pointed look.

Shaking my head with an amused grin, I raise my hand to meet his leg and gently caress his thigh as I go about unbuttoning his boots and slowly slipping the leather off in an enticing manner. His sock follows in the same way and I repeat for his other foot.

Making sure to draw out my movements and leave my warm hands lingering on bare calves longer than necessary, I slowly move my hands up to rest on his naked chest and as I press him into the bed, my other hand busies itself with unzipping his breeches. The offending material loosened, I reach down to the legs and with great care slowly slide them down, making sure to treasure every inch of skin being revealed.

"No undergarments?" I tut disapprovingly with a raised eyebrow, smirking as Roxas stares daringly at me, "Scandalous." Honestly, I would have lost what little patience I have remaining if I had to remove anymore garments.

Letting my eyes and hands wander the newly revealed skin, I'm delighted that Roxas doesn't seem at all shy and rather shamelessly basks in my approving gaze. With a grin, I spread his legs even wider and rest my palms on his inner thighs, teasingly brushing against his groin. My fingers begin making intricate patterns as they dance across his skin and I lean forward to capture those steadily becoming bruised lips.

Ducking away with a grin, Roxas holds me at arm's length away from him. "I want to see you undressed too." He pouts, playfully tugging at my tailored trousers.

"Yes _dear._" I bat my eyelashes teasingly, letting him sit up and remove my last garment and as they too fall to the floor, I smirk at his favourable reaction.

Staring at my body with heated eyes, I can only imagine what his thoughts consist of as his hot gaze drinks me in hungrily, the feeling leaving me itchy and wanting him to not just sit there and look, but _touch._

Deep in my throat I release a reverberating growl that resounds around the room and ocean blue eyes flicker to meet mine once more. All movement stills, save for the rapid breathing being exchanged between us and the fixed, hungry stares as we eye each other up like a piece of meat being displayed before a starved beast. Seconds are slipping by, tensions rising and Roxas is looking all too enticing with every wasted second and it's taking every ounce of my willpower to not _snap_.

So badly do I want to pounce on him, pinning him to the mattress and quickly driving into that body. Movements never faltering, I'd keep going, digging nails into perfect hips, bruising perfect lips and then when we reach climax, I'd sink my teeth into his jugular-

I'm drawn out of my own fantasy by a soft moan, and blinking, my jaw slackens to absorb the sight in front of me.

Reclining back, his hands having found purchase on his _own_ sex and tugging and pulling, he continues mewling, lips parted and eyes almost closed. However, Roxas still manages to maintain a hard glare. "Must I always make the first move?" He grits, clenching his teeth with a moan and a particularly rough tug.

In those few seconds, where my eyes darken and lips pull back into an animalistic growl, I can almost hear my one shred of humanity tear and fall away. All that remains is the hard rawness of my fiendish need to _have _this boy.

I can only hope Roxas doesn't change his mind.

Moving from my knees, I crouch onto my hunches. "Let go." I growl, baring my teeth hungrily.

Lifting his hooded eyes to gaze defiantly back at me, lip jutting out in a pout, he just shakes his head.

"No?" I simper, slyly moving closer, hands gliding swiftly along the covers until they run over warm skin. "Roxas I do think you should reconsider." I make sure to empathise with a well placed _squeeze_ of his smooth thigh.

Easing his jerking hand movements only slightly, Roxas sticks his chin out and smirks broadly, almost _daringly_, as he shakes his head again.

Cracking a crooked grin, I shake my head. "Well I gave you fair warning..." And as I trail off into a growl, I crouch down and strike.

I all but _throw_ myself at his bare body, our skin slapping together sensually as the younger male spreads his legs wider and moves his arms to better accommodate my body. Roughly grabbing both of those arms, and ripping his hand from its tight grip on his sex, I slam his hands above his head and hold them firmly to the mattress. Pinned down with no way to fight off my advances, I try to suppress a sadistic laugh as Roxas glares and struggles underneath me.

Clicking my tongue at his antics, his silent threats go ignored as I use my free hand to painfully dig into his thigh, my sharp nails raking the skin gently as I lean in closer to his lips.

"This is how I like it Roxas, the Hunter submitting to the Prey. I could get used to this." I purr, leaning in even closer to assault his mouth with a feverish ferocity.

As soon our tongues clash and meld together, the Hunter arches his back beautifully and moans into my mouth, the vibrations travelling all the way to my manhood and causing more than enough stimulation. Thoroughly distracted by the kiss, I slowly shift my hips, experimenting as I start to roll them against Roxas' smaller ones, striving to elect a similar response. I can only smirk as Roxas tears his mouth away from mine to let out a laboured moan, his hands curling under my grip as he slides his legs up and over me, locking his ankles on my lower back, effectively clinging tightly to my frame.

I can feel the shudders wracking his body as the blond throws his head back and starts rolling his hips faster in rough thrusts that are almost _painful _and all I can do is squeeze his thigh tighter and move my persistent lips to his neck. Making sure to cover every spot, I kiss, nip and suck every inch of his delicious flesh while we continue moving against each other.

However, it doesn't prove sufficient enough for my new lover and he begins to move faster underneath me, moaning and whining at me to go faster and provide more of the friction that I don't seem to be dishing out fast enough. Gritting my teeth in concentration I move my hands, effectively releasing him, and plant them either side of his head, lifting myself off his body and using my arms to support my weight as I roll my hips faster, pressing down against the lithe body beneath me.

Letting a string of profanities and whimpers escape, Roxas immediately drops his hands to his sides and, desperation settling in his eyes, he claws at the bed sheets, never missing a beat as he continues to raise his hips to meet mine.

Grunting with exertion, I thrust harder against his sex until both of our body's acquire a thin sheen of sweat and the raw friction is almost too much to bear.

"Roxas..." I moan, falling down onto my elbows to swipe my tongue across a nipple, before going back and nipping the erect bud with sharp teeth.

Throwing his head back with a groan and dropping his hips to bounce on the bed, Roxas doesn't say anything and takes to threading his fingers through my hair and pulling down roughly. The action catches me off guard and I drop on top of him, the slight impact causing us both to groan uncomfortably as our sexes push together.

"M-more, please..." The blond sighs and moves his hands around until they settle on my cheeks. Brushing his thumbs over the soft skin, he leans up and pressing a hot kiss to my lips, pulling away only to murmur naughty thoughts out loud, before diving back in, smashing our lips together sloppily.

I cannot form a single articulate sentence besides a guttural moan of _Roxas_ with a mixed slur of groaning, grunts and growls, as I pull away reluctantly and lean on my elbows to get a better look of the blond spread out underneath me. Chest heaving at our strenuous activities, his skin flushed all over and his sex lying flat against his stomach, he looks _delicious. _

Roxas raises a perfect blond eyebrow and pouts. "It's impolite to stare." He grumbles, moving his hands to latch onto my arms, his nails sinking in slightly as tries to pull me back down with an impatient whine.

Wordlessly, I leer down at him, bringing my face closer until my lips brushes against his jugular. Immediately I can feel his breathing hitch as he holds his breathe under me and his pulse starts racing under my lips. With a deep groan that rumbles from my chest, I part my mouth and let my fangs brush against the tempting flesh, inhaling his scent subtly and extending a tongue to swipe at the sweaty skin.

As I breathe raggedly onto his neck and continue my teasing ministrations, I allow sharp nails to drag down his body sensually until they rest upon inner thighs, digging into the sensitive flesh and brushing up against his manhood. Still focused on my mouth, Roxas doesn't notice my wandering hands.

Lips curling menacingly against his clavicle, I slowly edge my fingers across hot flesh, hard nails dragging across his swollen appendage, and making sure to linger occasionally and _squeeze_.

"O-oh shit..." Roxas grits, teeth clenched together as he is made painfully aware of my hands, and quickly begins moving in my grasp, sweet sounds falling from his lips as he bucks his hips under me.

Moving my face swiftly away from his neck, I shoot him a disapproving stare and use my free hand to forcefully hold his hips down. "Save it. You'll need such strength later."

The young blond's eyes roll at my words and he obediently drops his hips whilst running tanned hands over the contours of my back and resting on my shoulder blades. "Just hurry the fuck up."

Remaining indifferent to his plea, and with a somewhat sleazy smile, I take my sweet time exploring his lower half with my hand. Stiff, _throbbing _flesh is warm under my finger tips and I can feel his thighs quiver when I brush my thumb over his head, digging my sharp nail into the slit. Smearing the slight precum that gathers at the tip, I revel in the string of moans my actions produce from Roxas and I smirk dangerously as his eyelids droop and he arches his back, begging me to touch him more.

Really, he can be quite demanding, but who am I to deny the child?

Licking my teeth, I relent to his begging, releasing his hip and using both of my slick hands; I rake sharp nails up and down his shaft, the slight stinging sensation causing Roxas to cry out and his body to jump a little. I can't deny the aroused shiver that works its way up my spine as his body rocks and spasms sporadically under me.

"Oh, did that hurt _Roxas_?" I ask, purring his name with a grin, stilling my hands to squeeze his hard shaft.

Wordlessly he shakes his head, mouth parted and eyes scrunched up in pleasure as he moves his hips, thrusting within my tight grip. "Shit, j-just...shut up...keep doing that!"

Laughing heartily at his disjointed speech, I ease my hands away teasingly. "Now why should I listen to you?" I murmur huskily, swiftly sitting up and stretching as Roxas stares at me aghast.

"Bloody hell..." The irritable blond curses and kicks his feet stubbornly. "_Do _something!"

I can't help but chortle at his childish antics. "For someone who wanted this so badly, you don't sound very grateful." I click my tongue playfully and lean down to nip his ear before lowering my voice a couple of decibels. "_Beg me_."

Flopping back onto the bed with a disgruntled sigh, Roxas folds his arms over his naked chest. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." He muses, with a bitter laugh.

Dipping down low again, I smirk. "Your honesty wounds me." I whisper huskily as I capture his bottom lip between my teeth and draw him in for another forced kiss.

Eyes widening, he balls up his fists and angrily beats against my naked chest in protest, trying to pull away as I press my tongue persistently to his sealed lips. I can justmake out his muffled insults as I smirk against his mouth and with a deep groan, roughly grab his troublesome hands and lead them down between our bodies.

Still kicking up a fuss, I pry his lips open simultaneously along with his hands and trap his fingers around my manhood, holding them there with my own large hands as I invade his mouth again.

Immediately his protests stop and his fingers slacken within my grip. His eyes remain round and alert as I start to move within our grip, breathing heavily at the warm touch and grunting as the bed starts to shake under us.

Seemingly snapping out of his stupor, Roxas smiles wickedly and tightens his grip. And we move together like this for a while until an almost long forgotten sensation warms my stomach and my movements become more erratic and my thrusts more powerful and needy. Feeling the end looming and facing the prospects of Roxas lasting longer than me, a being with heightened stamina and endurance, I pull away quickly.

Roxas willingly releases his grip on me and throws his arms out. "_Finally, _getting to the good part." He cries out with a wink as he licks his lips.

Shrugging off his sarcasm, I slowly slide down his body until my nose almost touches coarse, blond curls and my hands settle on warm, inner thighs. Need still burning in my groin, I lean down and continue with my abandoned exploration, parting my lips and sealing them over his flushed head, the stiff flesh jerking slightly and pulsating under my touch.

Immediately, Roxas' hands find purchase in my hair as he lets out a low keening, groan, rolling his hips as he tries to force himself down my throat.

Fluttering my eyelashes with a sly smirk and thankful for my nonexistent need for breath, I relax my throat and draw him in to the base, using my tongue to trail down the throbbing vein underneath and letting my sharp fangs skim over the sensitive organ held in my mouth.

By now Roxas is completely silenced, save for the nonsensical murmuring as he throws his head back and tightens his grip on my hair. He pushes against me as he slowly arches his back and I move quickly to secure my hands on his hips in a vice like grip, my palms resting on the curve of his ass and my fingers inching teasingly closer to the tight ring of twitching muscle to be found there.

No doubt pleased with my lacking gag reflex, Roxas starts to shake under me as I bob my head back and forth, slowly making use of my previously stationary hands. My fingers move quickly towards his puckered entrance when, without warning or preparation, I drive my index and middle finger in with a little more force than completely necessary.

Roxas' reaction is imminent.

With a startled howl, the blond immediately tightens his grip on my hair, making it certainly seem that he's hell bent on pulling my red locks clean from my scalp, and he brings his legs up and over me, digging his heels into my lower back. He squeezes his hips and thighs erratically, trying to expel the sudden intrusion.

Increasing my grip on his hips, blood slowly gathering under my sharp nails, I reluctantly release his twitching member with a sneer. "That's the problem with _humans. _You don't know what you want."

I can visibly see the strain in his face as he tries to hold his head up, his teeth bared and clenched tightly. "Just keep bloody going!" He grit's out, anus fluttering wildly around my fingers in his attempt to calm himself down and retain composure.

Smirking, I make sure to overly exaggerate my movements as I proceed to move my fingers within his tight passage, lightly dragging nails down the sensitive walls as he winches.

With a particularly hard scrape, Roxas detangles himself from my hair and instead latches onto my shoulders, sinking his nails into my shoulders just as he arches his back with a scream and clamps his teeth around my collar bone.

I shake off the slight irritation in favour of quickly removing my fingers with a sly grin. "Hold on." I mutter gruffly in his ear, before driving an additional finger into his abused warmth.

Blues eyes watering, I only feel slight pity for him as my fingers move erratically inside, that is, until my fingertips brush up against something inside him that causes the younger blond to throw his head back with a laboured and most definitely pleasured, moan. Grinning crookedly at him, I have no qualms with abusing this sudden power I have over him and I continually thrust my fingers in and out, only stopping occasionally to jab and rub at his sensitive spot.

Moving his hips to the rhythm I've set with my fingers, Roxas tires quickly and I can feel his hands releasing and slipping away from my shoulders.

Hitting the mattress with a light bounce, his pupils dilate and almost look _black _with lust in the low lighting and the sweat coating his body gleams bright from the candlelight. Lips parted as he breathes shallowly I can't recall ever feeling so inclined to want someone _this _badly. Past conquests and meals fade easily from my mind as all my senses are overwhelmed and assaulted by the arousing sight before me and the musky scent of sex and the unmistakable metallic odour of blood serves well to keep me focused on the young blond smiling lazily up at me.

A smile that clearly reads, _I wish to devour you now._

Shivering at the intense, daring stare, I quickly retract my fingers as he pulls me in closer. A mutual understanding passes between us as he smiles wickedly up at me with a quick tug of my shaft, the shock almost bringing me over the edge. I watch with peaked interest as he handles my hard flesh roughly, aligning me up to his tight ring of muscles and a part of me squirms with delight that I'll be going in _dry._

Eagerly, I knock his hands away and press persistently to his puckered entrance, my member only catching slightly as I lean in to suck his neck gently. Roxas' hands move to my shoulders again and dig into the nicks and scratches I already have, as he locks his heels behind my back.

Without a single word, I open my mouth and seal my lips around his throat, directly where his pulse is strongest. My fangs are held teasingly to taut skin and I'm ashamed to say that I have great difficulty stopping myself from salivating as I can feel the blood flowing so close to my sharp canines. Pressing my tongue to the warm skin, I let out an animalistic moan, before slowly pulling back slightly and poising myself. In an attempt at fluidity, I sink my teeth into his neck, while at the same time snapping my hips and driving hard into his tight entrance.

As soon as the blood touches my tongue, my whole body tenses and turns rigid. My eyes slip closed as I lock my jaw around his neck, my sharp teeth stubbornly clinging onto his flesh as I hollow out my cheeks and suck. The metallic taste seeping into my mouth almost burns my tongue as I feed greedily; creating a tight suction on his skin that could, no doubt, pale my already deathly white face and will most definitely leave angry bruising. It takes a substantial amount of restraint and a desire to see this through, to not just tear out his throat now and suck him dry - As pleasant as that would be...

Hunching my shoulders, I crouch low and push against the slippery covers with my feet, trying to force myself closer and press my face up as near as I can to his neck. My large hands contort into claws around his smaller hands, my sharp nails digging into his skin as I edge even closer and prevent him from pulling away.

The intense feeling of Roxas' sweet blood pooling into my awaiting mouth sets all of my nerve ending alert and ready, leaving me hyper sensitive to every single movement the boy makes underneath me and it's then, that I finally become more aware of the previously muscles clenching around my erection. Only partially sheathed in the teasing warmth, I try to thrust in deeper but much to my chagrin, Roxas kicks up a fuss.

He screeches his throat raw like a banshee and my ears are assaulted with a terrible ringing as he persists, arching his back so far it seems his spine could snap. I have little to no concern for his almost possessed wailing though (it will dwindle down) what I really fear is my masculinity. The way Roxas squeezes around me, velvet walls spasming wildly, not _only _prevents me from sinking any deeper into his tight passage but also threatens to cut off all circulation in my groin. The way he _also _tries to pull me from his neck and push me out is a little irksome.

No matter how hard he struggles though, I refuse to relent. If anything, his behaviour just encourages me, causing me to grit my teeth and suck harder, my knuckles going white with the effort to keep him somewhat still. Sucking eagerly, I can feel wayward blood escaping my persistent lips and slowly sliding down my chin, smearing messy red trails as I pull away to capture it greedily. I don't spend too long though fretting over the mess, before I draw back to the punctures in his skin and sink in again, the blood rising quicker the second time around.

The more I drink, the more it seems to finally settle and somewhat sedate the young blond, so I take advantage of this and start to move my hips, sliding into his warmth and revelling in the grating feeling as my hard length scraps his inner walls. I ignore the little whimpers that vibrate from his throat and continue, drinking from him and pushing until I'm buried to the hilt.

However, I don't offer any relief for Roxas before I start moving again, pulling out and pushing back in with a rumbling groan around his neck. It only takes a couple of thrusts and a few hard sucks before the Hunter finally slumps against the pillow with a loud moan.

As soon as his head hits the pillow, I tear my mouth away instinctively. His wounds keep oozing blood and as he shakes his head deliriously, the blood spreads and drenches his ear and hair, parts of his jaw and some trails its way down his neck and past his collar bone before it dries. The blond then closes his eyes with a light sigh and falls completely still.

Sitting up to tower over his fallen frame, I raise a thin eye brow, letting go of his hands and holding onto his hips. "Come on don't go to sleep on me now."

Roxas' eyelids flutter a little before opening slowly. I smirk approvingly.

"There's a good boy." I murmur, accentuating each word with a hard thrust that shakes the bed and causes the headboard to slam against the wall each time. Reaching down, I palm Roxas' softening member and start to rub, trying to elect a more energetic response from the blond. Crying out and jerking in my grip, I chuckle as I carry on rocking my hips, trying to force Roxas to reciprocate my actions. However, he still lies there, dazed. Offhandedly, I think I may have drank too much...

"Come on...Roxas...just _move_." I grunt, digging into him harder and faster, bed rocking and squeaking at my exertion and in a last effort to stimulate any kind of movement from the tired blond, I lean down and capture his lips in a hard, searing kiss. Swapping the blood that was already heavily coating my face and teeth, I clamp down on his bottom lip, drawing yet more blood and we kiss messily, blood and saliva mingling. Slowly but surely, I can feel his lips tensing against mine as he presses closer to me, his hips slowly beginning to match my pace as he joins in.

A grin spreads across my face and as I pull away to gloat, I'm held in place as Roxas grabs the back of my head roughly and pulls me back, biting down on my lips hungrily. Admittedly a little thrown off by his sudden dominance _and _the slightest bit turned on, I don't argue as his teeth split the skin of my lips and our blood starts to merge together.

My thrusting before was very much satisfying, but as soon as Roxas starts participating, I can't believe I was ever willing to settle for anything less. The constant friction creates an almost suffocating warmth and I really feel like I'm drowning inside of him, a pleasant sort of drowning mind you, and as we continue to rock our hips together in tandem, the taste of blood still strong on my lips as me and Roxas continue fighting for dominance in our lip lock, I finally hit that bundle of nerves inside of him with a satisfied groan. My newly acquired lover and participant lets out his own high pitch keening sound as he pulls himself away from my lips almost violently and throws his head back, arching his back and digging his hands into my scalp. The sight of Roxas in the throes of passion, blood coating his lips and neck, eyes rolling back into his head as his body spasms and the flexing of his tight inner walls around me, is better than I ever imagined.

Both of us so very close now, we continue moving together, clinging to each other like our lives depended on it until, finally, Roxas releases onto both our stomachs with a loud call of my name, which, in turn, is enough to send me over the edge moments after.

"Now how hard was _that?_" Roxas mutters breathlessly, chest heaving as I try my hardest to remain upright long enough to pull out of him.

Ignoring him, I playfully roll my eyes before collapsing onto the bed, gathering him up in my arms and closing my eyes. "That was well worth killing your elders."

~O~

I'm roused from my well needed sleep when the faint rustling of clothes reaches my ears and I can feel a slight pressure applied to my stomach.

"Put it down Roxas." I yawn tiredly as I inch an eye open. As expected, Roxas sits on my lower stomach, hands held high above his head, clutching his wooden stake. "Seriously, just get back in bloody bed." My voice is still scratchy with sleep and holds slight irritation.

With a glare, he tosses the weapon to the floor, though he stays seated on my midriff. As he smirks at me, I admit that I'm _very _surprised about the quick flash of sharp fangs as he briefly exposes his teeth.

_Was that...?_

Throwing back his head and laughing heartily at my confusion, my suspicions are confirmed.

A pair of elongated and sharpened canines nestled amongst a row of perfect teeth.

"Now _that _is unexpected..."

* * *

Damn, my ending is so rushed :S But I hope you enjoyed :3

And I hope everyone has a wonderful christmas! :D

**sweetnemesis91**

**xx  
**


End file.
